


Fuck, Sass, Fuck

by PinetreeVillain



Series: Humanformers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, implied one sided attraction, light smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came, they fucked, they argued, and they came again.</p><p>In other words: No matter what they do, they will always be sassing the ever loving fuck out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read. Sorry for any spelling errors.

“You should –ah- get that…”

The relentless beep of the earpiece communicator coupled with the breathless suggestion had Megatron grunting in irritation. He breathed a hot rush of air across his Second’s hot and sweaty skin. He grimaced, eyes still twisted shut, ignoring his SiC’s advice and gripping the thighs around his hips tighter. He offered nothing but a single “no” in between two harsh thrusts.

“It could be important,” The slighter Decepticon pressed, his arms thrown over his head to dig sharp talons into the pillow he was buried in face up. Megatron pressed his scarred face into the crook of Starscream’s neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the scarred pale flesh and then soothing it the bite mark with quick sweeps of his tongue. Satisfaction filled his gut when Starscream arched into him.

“Megatron,” Starscream breathed insistently into his ear. Enormous hands slid up taught slender thighs, thumbs rolling over sharp hip bones, claws dragging over the flexible and strong spinal column, hands finally reaching shoulder blades. Sharp claws scratched the base of the two powerful appendages that merged seamlessly –feathers and all- into Starscream’s back. The seeker’ ships bucked up into Megatron’s thrusts, head thrown back into the pillow and jaw dropping in a soundless scream that broke into a soft whine. Megatron’s hips jerked, hands massaging the second set of shoulder joints. Long graceful fingers curled into his silver hair and tugged, attempting to pull his mouth off Starscream’s neck.

“Megatron.” Starscream hissed firmly. Megatron ignored Starscream a little longer, deciding to suck one or two painful bruises into Starscream’s abused neck. Finally he pulled away. Starscream, ever the insufferable hypocrite, sighed heavily in disappointment at the loss of attention. Megatron stopped trusting, erection still seated comfortably in the seeker’s tight entrance and leaned over him to pluck the com device off the window sill. Starscream keened softly with Megatron’s movements. When Megatron pulled back, Starscream braced for Megatron to resume and whined in annoyance when the warlord shoved his knees from off his shoulders, a clear sign they were stopping until Megatron was done with his call. 

“What is it, Soundwave?” Megatron sounded less than willing to tolerate what the TiC had to say, but was quiet as he listened none the less. Starscream huffed, falling back against the pillows. Decided to distract himself, Starscream took this window of time to reach for his jacket on the ground and pull a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the breast pocket. The cigarette was placed between his teeth as he flicked open the lighter and held the flame to the end of the cigarette. He didn’t get to take a drag before Megatron plucked the nicotine from his lips and smothering it against the windowsill beside his earpiece. 

“I told you to stop smoking,” Megatron’s voice was a low menacing growl.

“That was fast,” Starscream grumbled, lips twisting into a frown at his missing stress relief. 

“Are you listening?” Megatron jabbed a finger harshly into the seeker’s lower ribs. Starscream hissed, jabbing his heel into the back of a muscular thigh. 

“Yes!” Starscream groaned, sounding for all the world like a teenager trying to get his irritating parent out of his hair.

“It’s disgusting,” Megatron continued, tone slightly less forceful than before. Megatron shifted his weight, still connected bodily to the SiC, the movement had Starscream inhaling sharply through his teeth, face contorting beautifully in a mix of pain and pleasure. The expression was gone just as quickly as it had come. 

“Why? Don’t like the taste?” Starscream’s tone was less than pleased as he rolled his eyes at his superior. Megatron didn’t let it bother him.

“No, I don’t actually. It reminds me of you,” Megatron crawled back over his Second, casting him in shadow.

“Puh-lease,” Starscream arched his back in a full body stretch, moaning softly as he ground his hips down onto Megatron’s member, muscles taut against the warlord’s broad chest. He went lax abruptly, the enticing display gone, and Starscream sighed deeply as his ass continued to rock against the hips connected to them. “You can’t get enough of me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Starscream,” Megatron answered. “You’re only here because you’re lack of morals makes it easier to fuck you at any time.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Don’t give me that,” Megatron snorted. “You’d let anyone fuck your tight ass.”

“So would Knockout.”

“Actually, you’ll find it quite shocking that Knockout does have a shred of loyalty in his body. Unfortunately it’s for Breakdown. I know. I tried.”

“Surprise, surprise.” Starscream met Megatron’s wine red gaze with his mismatched white and black one. “I bet you Soundwave would let you frag him. Primus knows he probably fantasizes about it.”

“Unlike you, Starscream, Soundwave has dignity,” That had Starscream glaring thankfully metaphorical daggers right through Megatron’s eye sockets. Growling, Starscream attempted to claw said eyes out, only for his wrists to be caught in Megatron’s unrelenting grip. “Although… Soundwave would make a better partner for this ‘activity’ of ours than you ever will.” That honestly must have struck a chord because the seeker snarled – nearly roared – in anger and fought the mightier Decepticon’s grip. His wings beat furiously, feathers scattering in the air. The long appendages curled high enough to slap Megatron’s biceps, leaving a stinging burn in their wake. Grunting in annoyance, Megatron pinned Starscream’s wrists down on either side of his head and snapped his hips forward, hard. 

Starscream shrieked, or tried to. He choked on his own voice, pleasure stuffing his throat full of cotton. His face twisted into that beautiful cross between pain and pleasure and Megatron realized he liked that face very very much. He didn’t know, maybe it was because it was Starscream as he couldn’t imagine it on anyone else. 

Megatron continued, driving his erection into the warm tight velvet heat that, no matter how many times it was used, was always so achingly deliciously tight. How, after all this time, could he still be so tight? Megatron humored himself in whispering such a question into Starscream’s ear, the Air Commander shuttering and snarling against him. 

“Shut up!” Starscream growled, sound breaking off into a quiet noise of need. “Ah- have you seen how fucking big you are?! Your –ahha- hand is bigger than my head for fuck’s sake.” That was true. He bent low, lips grazing the shell of Starscream’s ear.

“Dial it down on the trucker’s mouth, it’s unbecoming of a dainty thing like you,” Megatron made sure there was a sickly sweet tone to his voice so he could smirk as Starscream arched his back into their rocking hips, a raspy and bitch-worthy “if you call me dainty every again” break off into a plea when Megatron doubled the force behind his thrusts. 

“Ah, yes,” Starscream whispered, his fingers curling into loose fists. He rocked back into Megatron with equal fervor. “Faster…”

Perhaps it was the silky need in his voice or just the heat of the moment, but Megatron complied with that beautiful beg. Hips snapping forward at a brutal rate, Megatron groaned into Starscream’s neck. 

It may have been Starscream’s voice, seeing as when the seeker whispered he sounded almost like he did before the war – all smooth vocals, no cracks, no rasps, just a melodious voice that would forever echo in his head. But one day, Megatron found his Second in Command with a cigarette between his lips on his off time. There was nothing appealing about the rancid smokey smell that clung to the seeker’s lithe body and the raspy noise that chipped at the pleasant vocals with every cigarette but crushed under high heels. It was when the coughing started a few months ago that Megatron started pulling them right out of Starscream’s mouth and telling him “stop”. 

The first time it happened, both commanding officers were standing on the flight deck on one of those rare quiet days where neither Autobot nor Decepticon felt it in their hearts to do anything remotely hostile. They stood in companionable silence (for once) with the wind whistling around them, whipping neckties and feathers. A motion to his left saw Starscream pulling a pack out of his breast pocket and biting one of the nicotine sticks between his teeth. It at first irritated Megatron that Starscream would so casually start smoking that trash right beside him, then Megatron didn’t know what to feel as Starscream lit the cigarette and sighed almost blissfully as he exhaled smoke into the wind. His shoulders shook as he coughed weakly, dragging on the cigarette before holding it in his long fingers. 

He couldn’t remember quite what came over him, but he grabbed the back of the seeker’s head and made him jump by smoothly pressing their scarred lips together and tasting the air commander’s teeth. He’d pulled back just as quickly as he’d swooped in and hovered just in front of Starscream’s shocked face, a vague look of disgust crossing his own.

“Your mouth taste like smoke,” he’d said, and before Starscream could say anything – maybe a smart ass remark like “that’s because I’m smoking you dolt” – Megatron ominously added, “It’s repulsive.” That left Starscream staring blankly, perhaps puzzled, at his leader who leaned away, taking the cigarette out of his idle hand with one sweep of his large hand. With a pointed look, Megatron flicked it into the endless sky and walked away. 

Megatron could not begin to fathom why he was thinking of that now, it wasn’t like he didn’t kiss the seeker whenever he wanted. But that one time he told him “stop”, Megatron had turned around in the elevator to the flight deck and saw Starscream give him this _expression_. This, this _look_ that suddenly just now made sense. Yeah, there had been surprise, that was all Megatron (past Megatron) really noticed then; but with two thin but powerful legs wrapped tightly around his waist as if clutching onto life and a raspy voice begging him to go faster, fuck him _harder_ , Megatron realized that there was more to it. Starscream’s face had this tiny bit of hope, a hope that wondered if, just for a second, Megatron did actually give a shit about his SiC and had actually openly showed some sign of concern for his health if just in the form of disgust and a brisk comment. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop, please,” Starscream’s begging sob had Megatron realizing he’d slowed down while he’d been in deep thought. He slowed almost to a complete stop, sliding in and out of that puckered hole as if it were his to own. In all cases, it was. 

Starscream struggled against Megatron’s grip to free his wrists to no avail. He had his hips twisting into Megatron’s, the latter threatening to pull out with a backwards tilt of his hips.  
“MOVE,” Starscream begged, his eyes rolling into the back of his pretty head, “Oh Primus please move!” Megatron hummed into Starscream’s ear thoughtfully, stopping all movement except for his hands sliding down his sides and grabbing his hips, relinquishing his hold on his wrists. He rolled his calloused thumbs over Starscream’s hip bones, feeling the sharp awkward bone pressing into his hands needily, rocking desperately into the friction. Starscream’s hands clung to his shoulders, (or attempted to, he was still much bigger than the seeker and could easily crush him if he so chose to stop supporting his own weight) claws digging into his tough flesh. It was like tough reinforced leather, someone had once told him. 

“You want me to move?” Megatron’s voice chirped innocently. 

“Yes!” Starscream squawked frantically, his enormous second set of wings flexed harshly, brilliant silver and white. 

“Move what?” Megatron cooed deceptively. “You should be more specific.”

“FUCK YOU!” Starscream screamed it, claws actually tearing painfully at his skin. 

“Actually, it’s you who’s getting fucked.”

“Why do you suddenly grow a sense of humor when I’m suffering?” Starscream moaned helplessly. Megatron actually smirked, ready to answer that loaded question when Starscream’s claws rake dup his spine and he wheezed, “Don’t answer that.”

The tiny friction of Megatron shifting his arms up Starscream’s sides emitted a high whine. Megatron’s own claws slid across sweat slick skin and the tyrant reminded himself that Starscream was one of the few Decepticons on board that could still sweat. With all the body modifications each Cybertronian went through during the war, Starscream had gotten the smallest. The biggest he had was likely the flexible spine he’d had installed after a particularly nasty fall that nearly killed him.

Megatron’s tongue licked across Starscream’s chest, from the bottom of his breast bone, over his chest, across his collarbone, up his neck, and finishing with a leeching suck to his jaw. He did not go any farther, the intimacy of kissing on a completely different world.

There was nothing intimate about their sex. At least not personally. Maybe the brief breathless after glow could pass, but it was almost always nothing short of casual. 

Starscream gave a full body shudder, arching up into Megatron again, sighing into his ear, “Please… More.” 

Since he asked so nicely…

Megatron jumped right back in like he’d never stopped, only this time much faster, much harder. He brutally struck that sweet spot that had Starscream wailing, claws shredding up his back leaving fiery red streaks in their path. Starscream screeched helplessly and it fueled the tyrant slamming into him.

All at once coiling heat pooled in their groins, making masks drop and worries disappear. 

They clung onto each other, helplessly enthralled. Starscream held Megatron to his chest, arms wrapped around his head, he clung on for dear life as he was roughly slammed into. Megatron wrapped one hulking arm around the seeker’s slim waist and he held them both up with the other. Starscream’s shrieks were breathless gasps and pants of Megatron’s name.

Just like that, the coil snapped and both Decepticons roared their climax. Megatron’s grip tightened to nearly crushing levels and Starscream’s grip around his neck had him panting into the SiC’s slick pale neck.

Megatron’s hips slowly stuttered to a stop, the last waves of climax ridden out. He dropped all of his weight on top of the smaller one beneath him, if only to hear the grunt and feel Starscream’s labored breathing and heaving chest against his. Starscream was so small…

He slid out of his seeker, Starscream hissing from oversensitivity but then went completely lax as exhaustion set in. Megatron slid an arm up his spine, carefully avoiding any snagging on his wings, and grabbing onto the back of his shoulder in a weird half embrace. Starscream’s arms were still wrapped around his shoulder and neck. There was no sound or any unnecessary movements for the next several minutes (maybe half hour) aside from their heaving chests and heavy panting, minds blissfully blank of any sentient thought.

Eventually, Megatron sobered. His eyes open and carefully studying Starscream’s scar littered skin. A thought crossed his mind, and before he could let it alarm him he lifted his head just barely off of Starscream’s chest.

“When was the last time you had your inhibitor replaced?” His voice was loud but still soft. He didn’t want to shatter this peace.

“Mm?” Starscream’s eyes fluttered open, the weight lifting from his chest and his Lord’s voice waking him from his dose. His brow furrowed, “Little over two weeks? Maybe less…”

Thoughts at ease, Megatron allowed this illusion to play out a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The high frequency beeping of a comlink roused Megatron from a sleep he hadn’t meant to fall into. His dark red eyes glared hatefully at the clock on his bedside table, realizing they’d spent an HOUR sleeping. This was probably the longest they’d slacked off together. Grunting in annoyance, Megatron ripped is arm out from under Starscream, snagging on a wing. Starscream woke hissing at the rough treatment and his arms snapped away, glaring scathingly at the tyrant. 

Something bumped Megatron’s shoulder and he realized too late that it was one of Starscream’s wings. The feathery appendage had been curled over his back like a downy shell, and Megatron found himself almost surprised. However, no amount of surprise would douse the anger pulsing in his sleep ridden limbs and he shoved it aside. He ignored any sound Starscream made and grabbed the earpiece off the windowsill. 

“What?!” He nearly roared into the device. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was so angry, but he was and he couldn’t be bothered to figure it out.

“ _You’re needed on the bridge,_ ” Undoubtedly a vehicon. 

Being woken from a (rather comfortable) nap was one thing. Being woken by a _vehicon_ was a whole new offense. 

He got out of bed with several powerful shoves before he grabbed his shirt and coat from off the floor. He swept up his pants and other scattered clothing before thundering into the bathroom. When he emerged after cleaning up a bit, Starscream was forcing his foot into his boot, the giving him an extra inch and a half or two of ground. Megatron fiddled with his earpiece to make it look like he was waiting for Starscream. After resetting it for the fourth time, Starscream strode past him, flicking his red scarf around his bruised neck and striding down the hall. Megatron followed behind, but not without a roll of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert good ending here please.
> 
> And a longer chapter....


End file.
